greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Surgery
Surgery are a set of specialties that uses operative manual and instrumental techniques on a patient to investigate and/or treat a pathological condition such as disease or injury, to help improve bodily function or appearance, or sometimes for some other reason. An act of performing surgery may be called a surgical procedure, operation, or simply surgery. Notable Surgeons Attending Surgeons *Dr. Teddy Altman (Chief of Staff at MEDCOM, Cardiothoracic Surgeon) *Dr. Catherine Avery (Urologist at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. Harper Avery (Surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital) *Dr. Jackson Avery (Plastic Surgeon and ENT Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Miranda Bailey (Chief of Surgery, General Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Noah Barnes (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Mel Barnett (Pediatric Surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Naomi Bennett (Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Sam Bennett (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Scott Booker (Pediatric Surgeon at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Lauren Boswell (Craniofacial Surgeon, consulting at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Preston Burke (Former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital, former Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research) *Dr. Alana Cahill (General Surgeon, though currently Physician Advisor only) *Dr. Margaret Campbell (Former General Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Julia Canner (Ophthalmologist at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Elizabeth Chen (OB/GYN at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Virginia Dixon (Cardiothoracic Surgeon, visiting Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Ellis Grey (General Surgeon at Massachusetts General Hospital and Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Meredith Grey (Head of General Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Erica Hahn (Former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Presbyterian and Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Vanessa Hoyt (Perinatologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Owen Hunt (Chief of Surgery and Head of Trauma Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Alex Karev (Pediatric Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jordan Kenley (Former Head of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. April Kepner (Trauma Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Charlotte King (Chief of Staff and Urologist at St. Ambrose Hospital) *Dr. Knox (Gynecological Surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Oliver Lebackes (Pediatric Surgeon and Founder at Lebackes Pediatric Surgery Clinic) *Dr. Colin Marlow (Professor of Cardiothoracic Surgery) *Dr. Emma Marling (Head of Maternal-Fetal Medicine at Seattle Presbyterian Hospital) *Dr. Tracy McConnell (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Johns Hopkins Hospital) *Dr. Addison Montgomery (OB/GYN, Fetal Surgeon, and Neonatal Surgeon Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Jim Nelson (Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Park (Cardiothoracic Surgeon at UCLA) *Dr. Darren Parker (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Maggie Pierce (Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Ramsey (Neurosurgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Jake Reilly (Reproductive Endocrinologist and Infertility Specialist, OB/GYN, and General Surgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Arizona Robbins (Head of Pediatric Surgery and Head of Fetal Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Saul Rubenstein (Oral Surgeon) *Dr. Jeff Russell (Former Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Connie Ryan (OB/GYN at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Amelia Shepherd (Neurosurgeon at Seaside Health and Wellness) *Dr. Mark Sloan (Former Head of Plastic Surgery and Otolaryngologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Robert Stark (Former Head of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Rebecca Swender (Surgical Oncologist at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital *Dr. Walter Tapley (Cardiothoracic Surgeon) *Dr. Craig Thomas (Former Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Mayo Clinic) *Dr. Callie Torres (Orthopedic Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Richard Webber (General Surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Cristina Yang (Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research) Surgical Fellows *Dr. Lucy Fields (Former Maternal-Fetal Medicine Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Mara Keaton (Urology Fellow at Brigham and Women's Hospital) *Dr. McQueen (Cardiothoracic Surgery Fellow at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) Surgical Residents *Dr. Reed Adamson (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Claire (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Stephanie Edwards (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Lexie Grey (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Graciella Guzman (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Sydney Heron (General Surgery Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Paul Kerr (OB/GYN Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Laura (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Leo Byrider (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Dani Mandvi (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Megan Nowland (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Steve Mostow (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Leah Murphy (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Jason Myers (OB/GYN Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. George O'Malley (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Charles Percy (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Shane Ross (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Ryan Spalding (Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Izzie Stevens (former Surgical Resident at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Jo Wilson (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Ben Warren (Surgical Resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) Surgical Interns *Dr. Heather Brooks (former Surgical Intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital) *Dr. Sadie Harris (Former Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Lucy (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Mitch (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Morgan Peterson (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital) *Dr. Pierce Halley (Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) *Dr. Norman Shales (Former Surgical Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital) Surgical Specialties *Anesthesiology *Dermatology *General Surgery **Cardiothoracic Surgery **Colorectal Surgery/Proctology **Neurosurgery **Pediatric Surgery ***Fetal Surgery ***Neonatal Surgery **Plastic Surgery ***Craniofacial Surgery **Surgical Oncology **Transplant Surgery **Trauma Surgery **Vascular Surgery *Obstetrics and Gynecology **Maternal-Fetal Medicine/Perinatology ***Fetal Surgery **Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility *Ophthalmology **Vitreo-retinal Surgery *Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery *Orthopedic Surgery *Otolaryngology *Urology Notes and Trivia *Depending on state and country, surgical specialties may be defined and trained in using different methods. This list is meant to cover most surgical specialties broadly and is not a definitive list and does not include sub-specialties. *Although Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice portray neurosurgery as a sub-specialty of general surgery requiring a surgical residency and then a fellowship in order to practice the specialty, in the real world, neurosurgery is its own specialty with its own residency. See Also *Surgical Specialty de:Chirurgin Category:Medical Specialty Category:Medical Category:Surgical Specialty Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Private Practice